My love will last forever
by Silver-Cherry
Summary: Its a miracle I have finally gotten out of my writers block and have decided to write Chapter 3! Anywayz what is this new danger that our favourite couple S+S will have to face? And what does the sword have to do with everything?
1. Everywhere

*Everywhere*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allo this is my 3rd fic and I say its ok it's my first song fic and  
for a first time it's pretty good I used the song 'Everywhere' bye Michelle Branch  
I just love this song!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing except the plot belongs to me  
Clamp owns CCS  
Michelle Branch owns the song  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"blah"=Speaking  
-Blah-=Thoughts  
******=Dream/Memory  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************************************************  
"Sakura wait" Li Syaoran ran towards the 16 year old female wich had  
captured his heart. "What is it Syaoran" Sakura an auburn haired Emerald  
eyed beauty asked the chesnut haired, auburn haired young man in front  
of her. "Ummmm sakura I have something to tell you" Syaoran was looking  
down trying to avoid his secret crushes captivating gaze. "What is it?"  
Sakura asked with a note of concern in her voice seeing Syaoran's eyes  
avoiding her own. "Ummmm..well..you...see...myfamilyismakingmegobackto  
chinaandIjustwantedtosaygoodbyeandtellyouthatI......loveyou!" Syaoran  
sayed so quickly Sakura only got a chance to hear the first 3 words.   
"What did you say Syaoran?" Sakura asked again. "Well.you.see.my.family  
.is.FORCING.me.to.go.back.to.China.and.I.wanted.to.say.good-bye.and.to  
tell.you.that.I.love.you!" Syaoran said pausing between each word. Sakura  
just gave him a look of shock then her deep Emerald eyes filled with tears  
and she hugged Syaoran tightly whispering that she loved him aswell just  
then it dawned on her that he had to leave. "Oh Syaoran will you come back?"  
"Of course Ying-Fa I will come back...but..will you wait for me?" Syaoran   
asked. "Of course my little wolf I will wait until I am 100 if I have to  
for you" Sakura answerd sincerly. "As I will come back to you as soon as I  
can my cherryblossom" then not looking back Syaoran left. After turning the  
corner Syaoran cryed he hadn't cryed since he was 3 when his father had dyed  
but now he had to leave his one and only love while he had to go back to the  
Li Clan.  
***********************************************************************  
~*~Sakura's Appartment~*~  
  
"Konnichiwa minna and welcome to Cherry's hot mix I'm your host Cherry  
and here is 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch"  
  
"Turning inside out so I can see.  
The part of you thats drifting over me.  
And when I wake your,your never there  
And when I sleep your, your everywhere,your everywhere."  
  
-Thats so true....Syaoran where are you? its bin 6 years and you haven't  
come back...I can't see you but you infect my dreams...Oh where are you  
my little wolf-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Syaoran's Mansion~*~  
  
"Just tell me how I got this far.  
Just tell me why your here and who you are.  
Cause every time I look your never there  
And every time I sleep your always there"  
  
-Sakura my cherryblossom I don't know how I got this far without you   
you infect my dreams but I can't see you when I'm awake.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Sakura's Appartment~*~  
  
"Cause your Everywhere to me  
When I close my eyes it's you I see  
Everything I know that makes me beleive  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone"  
  
-Oh Syaoran you are everywhere to me your messy chesnut hair your captivating  
auburn eyes..why's you have to leave me..but all I have to do is close my eyes  
to see you. Thank god for you make me beleive I'm not alone because my little  
wolf is still watching over me.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Syaoran's Mansion~*~  
  
"I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think you might not be real  
I sense by now the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me, away from me"  
  
-Oh Ying-Fa how did you capture me in you web of love (A/N Ok thats kinda corny but oh well)  
are you real or an angel sent from heaven to save me from my lonely hart  
I wish I could see you my heart aches for you even though many women have showered  
there love apon me only you my cherryblossom has captured my heart in you deep  
Emerald pools-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Sakura's Appartment~*~  
  
"Cause your everywhere to me   
When I close my eyes it's you I see  
Everything I know that makes me beleive   
I'm not alone, I'm not alone"  
  
-Oh my little wolf you may be in China but when will you come back  
I can see you in my imagination and I know I'm not alone because you  
made me beleive...because you showed me your heart.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Syaoran's Mansion~*~  
  
"When I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
Thae beauty thats within  
It's now that we begin "  
  
-Oh Sakura when you took my hand I then understood you had the most beautiful heart  
and that beautiful heart caught my cold distant one and warmed it was then that I began  
to love you-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Sakura's Appartment~*~  
  
"You always light my way  
There never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you sore"  
  
-Oh my little wolf when I first met you I was confused and all about magic but  
you lit my way to understanding and now there never comes a day that I don't think  
about you and I feel sorrow knowing that you are in China.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Syaoran's Mansion~*~  
  
"Cause your everywhere to me  
When I close my eyes its you I see  
Everything I know that makes me beleive  
I'm not alone"   
  
-Oh Ying-Fa I can see you in my imagination and everything I know about you from those deep   
emerald pools that you call eyes to your bright personality has made me beleive that I can never  
be alone when I have people that I care about around me.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~*Sakura's Appartment~*~  
  
"Your everywhere to me   
When I catch my breath   
Its you I beleive  
Everything I know that makes me beleive  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone."  
  
-Of course Syao-kun your everywhere, you are in my dreams, my thoughts, my heart and my soul  
When I catch my breath from seeing you I know that I can beleive I'm never alone when I'm surrounded  
by my friends, family and.....you.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Syaoran's Mansion~*~  
  
"Your everyone I see  
So tell me do you see me?"  
  
-Oh my cherryblossom your everywhere I see so please tell me do you remember the promise we   
made each other? Do you see me in your dreams?  
  
"Syaoran come down here!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Sakura's Appartment~*~  
  
(phone call)  
Kero: Ok arigatou Li-san  
Li-san: Well my son was getting depressed so he will arrive in 3 hours  
Kero: argatou again Sakura-chan will apreciate this after all today is her birthday  
Li-san: Well thankyou for suggesting this it is the perfect gift.  
Kero: Oh Sakura is coming got to let you go Ja ne Li-san  
Li-san: Goodbye Keroberus  
(end of phone call)  
  
"Kero who was that?"  
"Oh I was just talking to Yue." -I can't let her know that gaki is coming over...after all I did  
promise Tomoyo that I'd try to get those 2 together-  
"Ok I'm going shopping I'll be back in 3 hours kay?"  
"Perfect oh...ok"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Syaoran's Mansion~*~  
  
"So why do you want me to go back to Japan?"  
"Oh Keroberus says that he senses magic" -More like LOVE magic-  
"Ok so when do I leave?"  
"In an hour Wei will acompny you to the airport where you will board a flight once of there will  
be a person with a car an adress to your new appartment."  
"Ok so I better pack righ Mother"  
"Yes Xiolang"  
"Thankyou mother"  
"Don't thank me, thank Keroberus"  
"Ashiteru mother"  
"I love you to son"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What will happen when Syaoran comes back? This is the first chapter please R+R  
I hope you like it!!!!! Theres gonna be a bit of funny stuff later on and I don't know  
how many chapters this is gonna be!  
  
**Cherry** 


	2. An Unsuspected Visitor

Chapter 2 - An Unsuspected Visitor  
  
I do not own Card captor Sakura *sigh*  
I am not rich*sob*  
DON'T SUE ME! *crying*  
(runs off stage)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Li Syaorans POV~*~  
  
"Ja Wei please tell everyone that I'll miss them!"  
'Sakura my Ying-Fa I am coming I WILL fulfill my promise'  
  
"FLIGHT 307 FLIGHT TO TOMOEODO, JAPAN LAST CALL!!!!!!"  
'That's my flight, Sakura here I come!'  
  
Syaoran Li boarded the plane and took a window seat he then put is carry-on into its own   
compartment and sat down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Sakura walked through the snow covered drive-way to her car she was now 21 and lived in her own  
house. 'I wonder what Kero meant by perfect...Oh well...I wonder what Syaoran would like for   
Christmas I need to get him, Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito, Touya, Dad and Yue.'  
  
Sakura got into her pink & white BMW and drove to the mall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Sakura's House~*~  
  
(phone call)  
  
Kero: Yelan we have trouble I keep on getting these glances at a evil aura but it hides itself  
Every time I try to find it.  
  
Yelan: Yes Keroberus I know but Xiolang is on his way to protect the Cardmistress  
  
Kero: Arigatou Yelan even though I hate to admit it....Li does offer protection for Sakura  
  
Yelan: Yes as do you  
  
Kero: Sakura went shopping but she'll be back in 3 hours  
  
On Yelan's side of the phone: MOTHER WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? WHERE IS XIOLANG & WEI?  
*in a hushed tone* GIRLS QUIET I AM TALKING TO SOMEONE IMPORTANT AND   
YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS OFF TO JAPAN FOR TRAINING! Wei accompanied him   
to the airport.  
  
Kero: Yelan I've got to go but I'll make sure to tell Li to call you Ja ne!  
  
Yelan: Bye Keroberus  
(end of phone call)  
  
Kero hangs the phone up. "Hmmmmm I need PUDDING"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Mall-Sakura's POV~*~  
  
'OMG this is the best gift for Syaoran, I've already got everyone else!'  
  
In the store window was a beautiful antique sword the hilt had a silver wolfs head and around   
that was cherry blossom's the blade itself was silver and the hilt was an emerald green. The wolf  
had amber eyes just like Syaorans. Sakura walks into the store.  
  
"Konnichiwa sir I was wondering how much is the antique sword in the display window?"  
"400 000 yen but for you since it is Christmas I'll give it to you for 200 000 yen."  
"Arigatou Sir"  
Sakura then put the amount on the table while the store clerk got the sword out of the display  
  
"So young miss who is this antique for?"  
"It's for my....ummmmm...friend he is a great martial arts and swordsman."  
"Aaaaa I say you have a crush on him by the looks of your face"  
The store clerk then handed Sakura the sword.  
"Ja and Arigatou again!"  
"Your welcome"  
  
Sakura then exited the store and went home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Airplane-Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
I boarded the plane 'Japan here I come just hold on a bit longer Sakura' I thought to myself once I took my seat a flight attendant came up to me and asked me if I needed anything. "No thank you" I said she then turned around and questioned me "Li-kun is that really you?". A look of astonishment crossed my features until I looked at her more closely "Naoko?" I asked her. She giggled and replied with a Yes I than asked how she was and how Sakura was she replied with a fine for herself but than a look of sadness crossed her features "Sakura is ok but she really, really misses you." She told me before walking away.  
  
**3 hours later**  
  
I walked up to Sakura's house after I had dropped my luggage off in my house which was about a 10 min walk from Sakura's house. I knocked on the door and on the other side I could here a "KERO HIDE" before the door opened. I then saw a pair of Emerald Green Eyes stare into my Amber. "Syao-chan?"   
  
Mwah ha ha ha ha what is Sakura going to do?  
Ok I suck at cliffhangers because I Absolutely hate them!  
Hmmmmm I need 5 more reviews to put up chapter 3!   
Ok Ja-ne! 


	3. Kero's Gift

Chapter 3 – Kero's gift  
  
Ok lets see Syaoran arrives 6 days before Christmas. Please check out my other stories and site at  
  
a href=http://sakurasecretgarden.bravepages.com ! ^-^ Now on with the fic!  
  
Oh and I would like to thank the FEW reviewers who have reviewed my fanfic!  
  
little dreamer: ^-^ I am soooooo happy that you like my fanfics I hope I didn't give you a heart attack^-^  
  
Anywayz if you ever get a hotmail address please tell me so I can add you to my contacts list!  
  
butterfly_grl4 : Hey I'm working on finishing this story ^-^ Sorry to keep you waiting^-^ If you have one please put  
  
your e-mail up for future updates!  
  
SunWaterFire: I am really happy you love my fic ^-^ and I'm writing faster now that I have gotten out of my  
  
Writers block. Oh if you have one please put your e-mail up so I can e-mail you for updates!  
  
loveblossom70: Hey I'm continuing ^-^ And I'm happy you like my fanfic^-^ If you have one please put your  
  
e-mail up for future updates!  
  
Misty Showron: I think its Kawaii to ^-^ And thanx for your review!!!!  
  
THANX FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVEIWS MINNA-SAN!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
I do not own anything from CCS  
  
So don't sue  
  
All you'll get is pocket lint  
  
Because I'm poor ;-;!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
"Syao-chan?" was all I heard before I felt someone squeeze my abdomen "SYAORAN YOUR BACK!!!!" I looked down into Sakura's happy emerald pools, right then and there I wanted to kiss her so I did. Though I wasn't sure of myself I had to attempt some how. My fears were erased when she deepened the kiss. We let go to catch our breaths. I picked her up and brought her in the house "Ying-Fa I've missed you sooooooooooo much" I told her she only smiled up at me, that smile that could make any guy go weak in the knees and I was the only one 'Hopefully' to be her boyfriend. "Sakura did you date while I was in China?" I asked not being to sure but having that question stuck in my mind before I boarded the plane I needed to know. She just shook her head and smiled she than whispered "I've been waiting for you and only you.". I smiled and assured her that I never dated while I was in Hong Kong.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes there standing right in front of my eyes was a hot messy chestnut haired, auburn eyed man. "Syao-chan?" I breathed barely above a whisper I then jumped up and squeezed his abdomen taking in his cinnamon, sandalwood and crisp autumn sent while shouting "SYAORAN YOUR BACK!!!!" in glee. I couldn't believe it, this was a dream come true, I then noticed the chill of coldness and I forgot that Syaoran was standing outside in the middle of winter. With a smile on my face I invited him in, I saw a pinkish hue along his cheeks and saw that I hadn't let go of him. I felt my face heat up as I slowly and unwillingly untangled my arms from around his chest.  
  
~*~ Normal POV~*~  
  
Syaoran walked inside the cozy little house with a pinkish blush on his face, just then Kero popped out of his hiding place in a near-by vase. He was soaked from head to ummm tail in water. Syaoran and Sakura failed to control their laughter at the sight of the drenched guardian. "WHATS SO FUNNY!???" the angry guardian questioned. Syaoran calmed down enough and answered with one simple word "You" before breaking out into another set of giggles. The drenched guardian slowly floated over to his mistress and said "If you can get him to stop laughing I want to say something." Kero-chan then gave Sakura his hurt look and she settled down and told Syaoran to stop laughing. Syaoran did as told and looked at the guardian who was floating in between them. When Kero was sure that they wouldn't break into another fit of giggles, he turned to his mistress and said "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sakura looked at him confusedly until the truth dawned on her she then hugged the small guardian tightly whispering "Domo Arigatou…Thankyou sooooooooooooooooo much!". Kero just smiled he then started to turn blue "Air *gasp* Can't *gasp* Breath *gasp*" Sakura looked down at the small stuffed animal (Kero: HEY I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL) and let him go "Opps Sorry Kero" she said in a innocent voice. "Its ok Sakura..*gasping for air* I understand" Kero said. Sakura then looked over at Syaoran and sat next to him. He had this far away look, as if he was deep in thought he then turned his head eyeing the lithe Emerald eyed woman who sat by his side. "Ying-Fa…do you still love me?". This question caught Sakura by surprise she looked at the Auburn eyed man and opened her mouth "I…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey maybe I'm getting better at this ^-^ Please R+R I'll probably have the next chapter up by Saturday (Remember I live in Ontario) ^-^ Ja-ne and Remember R+R!!!!!  
  
I do believe the chapter is a bit short but *shrugs* oh well^-^  
  
Ja-ne  
  
**Cherry** 


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4 – Confessions  
  
YEAH Chapter 4 and I put it up sooner than I thought anywayz I've kinda had a whole bunch of ideas running through my head so I've decided to use them!  
  
I DON'T OWN CCS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~********* *~~~~~~~*****  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"I…." 'How could he ask me this of course I love him' "I….Of course I love you Xiolang…I love you with all my heart…I've missed you since the day you left 6 years ago." I looked down not meeting his eye contact, preparing myself for the worst. When he didn't speak I looked up, his shining wolf like eyes looked at me with a look of pure devotion. "Ying-Fa I have missed you so much…will you ever forgive me for causing you so much pain?" I saw his beautiful and culptivating amber orbs look down with a look of pure anguish cross his features. "Oh Xiolang of course I forgive you…It wasn't your fault." I exclaimed trying to get his wolf like eyes to look into my emerald orbs once again. He looked up I covered my mouth in pure surprise for my little wolf was crying the look he gave me was of utter love. His amber eyes suddenly lit up like shining stars and he threw himself at me with a hug whispering words of love and thankfulness.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
I was nervous…very nervous, when I heard her speak I looked up she had her head down but the words she spoke were so full of love that I was overwhelmed. Then I heard it, I heard her speak my true name, not even a choir full of angels could make it sound as sweet and beautiful as she, my living angel, the goddess that had warmed my cold heart and that had taught me how to love, to care for those around me. She had showed me that love wasn't a weakness as I had first thought, it was a mans greatest strength. I then looked down in realization of the pain I had caused her "Ying-Fa I have missed you so much…will you ever forgive me for causing you so much pain?" my anguish face looked down fearing the worst. I then felt a warm liquid substance. I touched my lips 'Tears…but..I hadn't cried since…since..I left my beautiful Cherryblossom'. I then heard my name again this time she forgave me, even after all the pain that I must of caused her she forgave. What did I ever do to deserve this ethereal goddess I don't know but all I know is that she loved me and that was all that mattered. The temptation was to strong I threw my self at the emerald eyed goddess next to me whispering my words of love and thankfulness.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"Shaoran where do you live?" Sakura asked. "I live in a small apartment building down the street." Syaoran answered confusion as to why the Card mistress had asked him. "Why do you ask?" Syaoran asked trying to calm his curiosness. The Card mistress looked down and started to play with the hem of her skirt, her eyes showed the nervousness "Well I get kinda lonely with only…Kero here and I..well if you didn't have a place to stay, well I was gonna ask if you would l-l-like to s-s-stay here." Sakura finished her sentence barely above a whisper but since Syaoran was standing so close he heard. "Oh Sakura I would love to, come to think of it the rent is quite high in those bloody apartments." Syaoran said with a look of pure elation crossing his features. The love of his life was inviting him to stay with her. It was a dream come true, Sakura looked up from playing with her skirt and looked at the handsome young warrior in front of her, he the only man that she could ever love wanted to stay with her. The look she gave him was of utter disbelief and then once the words sunk in she started to smile, that heart warming smile that could make even the strongest man go weak in the knees including the brave warrior Syaoran.  
  
"Well I'll come back with my stuff in a couple of hours and then I can get settled." Syaoran said eagerly. Sakura laughed and told him to hurry, he readly agreed and then went to the door to retrieve his coat and put on his boots. Syaoran then left out into the cold winter morning, snowflakes had just started to fall and to any painter it would make a beautiful picture. The young Auburn haired, Emerald eyed Japanese woman waving off her handsome chestnut haired, auburn eyed warrior with white little snowflakes falling around them.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
In the shadows stood a dark haired man, his piercing grey eyes overlooked the scene infront of him. There stood the cherryblossom waving off her little wolf with a smile on her beautiful face, looking up to the window he saw the golden glowing aura of the guardian beast. Focusing his magic on a weaker aura he saw the grayish/blue aura of one of the 8 treasures. "Oh Cardmistress you do not know but by you holding both the Clow or should I say Sakura Cards the key and the sword of Asakia you have just started the prophecy" The man said in a cold cruel voice that could make even the strongest person shudder apon hearing it. Then with a cruel smile he disappeared into the shadows of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwah ha ha ha ha I think I'm getting better at these cliffhangers don't you? I believe this is one of my longer chapters. Anywayz I'd like to thank all reviewers for reviewing this fanfic I hope that you are enjoying yourselves and anywayz I think I might add the next chapter soon so stay tuned.  
  
Ja  
  
**Cherry** 


End file.
